Sara was home
by caz1969
Summary: Sara was home early.


Sara was at home; the rain hadn't stopped for about four hours, she stood at the window watching the rain fall onto the street

**Did this one late last night when I was watching the rain come down. I didn't know what to write on my other FF, so I took a break from it and came up with this,**

**Just another short FF**

**Thanks to everyone for reviews on my other FF, If only I knew about FF ages ago who knows how many I would have now lol**

Sara was at home; the rain hadn't stopped for about four hours, she stood at the window watching the rain fall onto the street. She looked at her watch, _Gil should be home soon, _she thought. She looked at her cell phone that was on the table, _should I call him_, she thought.

Hank hadn't left her side since she got home; she had missed Hank when she was away.

She took her case into the bedroom to unpack, she sat on the bed she felt the covers on the bed with her, she had missed being in bed with Grissom, his soft touches, snuggled up to him, falling asleep, waking up with him, the sex, she smiled as she stood up.

She unpacked her clothes, opening the closet door she could see the empty space she had left, Grissom had left it empty, hoping she would return soon to fill it again.

She closed the empty case and put it to the side of the room, she sat on the bed again, she noticed something under the pillow, she crawled over the bed and pulled it out, and Hank was sitting at the bedroom door watching Sara's every move. Sara laughed it was a top she had left when she went away, putting it back under the pillow she lay on the bed smelling the covers, she could smell Gil's scent from them. She lay for a few moments then got up.

Sara walked from the bedroom, Hank standing up she brushed her hand over Hank's head, Hank followed her as she walked into the kitchen to make some coffee, and she looked at her watch again, and then got a cup from the cupboard, and making some coffee.

Looking round the kitchen she saw it was all neat and tidy, Grissom had a thing about cleaning up after each meal, Sara would leave it till later but he always ran the tap when she was putting the plates in the sink after a meal. She stood at the sink smiling.

She opened a drawer and took a key from it, then walked to the patio doors in the kitchen, she put the key in and opened the door, Hank running out into the garden, then running back in as it was still raining.

Hank stood at her side all wet, Sara turned and got a towel from the cupboard and started to dry hank off, "where is he Hank", Hank wagged his tale and barked.

Leaving the patio door open Sara walked into sit on the sofa, picking up her cup of coffee with her.

As she sat looking round the room and thinking back to the great times they had snuggled up on the sofa, watching a DVD and usually never seeing the end till the next night, as they would fall asleep or go to the bedroom before it finished, Sara put the cup down on the table, Hank lying on the floor watching her.

Sara picked up her cell phone from the table, and sent Gil a text, _Missing you Xx Sara, _it said_, _she clung onto the phone then received a text, she smiled as she read it, _missing you too honey, see you tomorrow Xx Gil, _Sara smiled as she read it, if only he knew.

Sara sat back on the sofa and closed her eyes; she dozed off into a sleep.

Hank waslicking Sara's face, she woke up, "Hank", she shouted laughing.

Then she heard a key go in the front door, "Good boy," she whispered as she patted him on the head.

Sara moved and stood behind the door quickly.

Grissom opened the door and was whistling on Hank, he was all wet from getting out the car, Hank looked at Sara and Sara gestured for him to go to Grissom.

Hank ran to Grissom

"Good boy Hank, have you missed me", he said clapping Hank.

As he closed the front door he stopped, "Hank isn't the only one who has missed you", Sara said

Grissom with the biggest smile ever looking at Sara said, "Mrs Grissom, I have missed you so much".

Taking her into his arms and kissing each other, with Hank waging his tail and barking.

**THE END**


End file.
